Storms Made Us
by MYSTERY READER the original
Summary: Starting from EP.2 when Aerrow bursts in to take back the Aurora Stone. Aerrow gets captured and the Storm Hawks don't come back to save him. Aerrow decides his friends abandoned him and joins Cycloniss. Aerrow takes on a new name, Black Arrow, and vows his loyalty to Cyloniss and makes another? Which comes in handy in with another betrayal looming. A collab with CrimsonAce1998.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One-

"Okay, everybody ready?!" I yelled.

"Yeah!" Everyone chorused.

"Be careful Aerrow," Piper said to me.

"Hey, it's me." I give her a crooked smile and rub her arm before taking off to make my move.

…...

I ran down the hall towards what I hoped was the throne room, knocking down talons along the way. We could not fail, because if we did then it was the end of for Atmos and I couldn't let that happen. Not if I could help it. I then saw two giant stone doors and busted into the room shouting:

"Shut down the machine and hand over the Aurora Stone you stole-! Master...Cyclonis?"

"Let me guess, you're that pesky Sky Knight. Aren't you a little young…?" She said in a low voice.

"Funny I was going to say the same about you." Cycloniss smiles wickedly.

I pull out my energy blades and begin to fight her but she was more skilled. I then thought I had one option: The Lightning Claw, my special move, so I performed it hoping to have a good result.

"Lightning Strike…" Cycloniss gasps. She didn't recover from the shock quick enough, she couldn't create a shield and so the wave of electric blue light, created by a flap of Aerrow's wings, cut into Cycloniss's chest.

"Geargh!" Cycloniss grunts. Aerrow Walks over cautiously to the wounded Cyclonis and says:

"That's right, I'm his son and I inherited his power!"

Seeing she won't beable to get up and retaliate, he takes the opportunity to set Finn and Junko free from the Storm Engine and to grab the Aurora Stone from the Storm Engine and breaks it with his Energy Blades. He's suddenly hit on back by a bolt of red energy and falls to the ground, from ten to twenty feet, unconscious.

His body is sprawled on the stone floor, his weapons to the side of him, as he heard the Dark Ace`s laugh.

The Dark Ace walks over to his master and picks her up carefully after inspecting the wound. "Are you alright Master?"

"ergh." Cycloniss grunts, irritated.

"Damn Sky Knight…!" Cycloniss walks over to see Aerrow's wounds, clutching her own, relying on her staff.

"The Storm Hawks are supposed to be dead…" Cycloniss says to herself. She wished she killed them herself, for killing her parents, but that Dark Ae did was good enough. Dark Ace walks over and asks:

"What should we do with him? I have seen his skills; with proper training he would make an excellent Talon. I know who he is that Lightning Strike's boy,"

"Why does a descendant of the Storm Hawks exist?! Do you know-eangh!-What that means?!"

"I couldn't kill him, he was only four years old. I took him from Lightning Strike and his wife and left him on Terra Nimbus with the intentions of retrieving him and bringing him to Cyclonia as my son. He may be Strike's boy but he is my nephew; I thought he could join us one day. If I have done anything wrong Master I apologize and beg fora merciful punishment." Dark Ace explains.

"I'm only put-off by the fact you kept that a secret, considering we'll be married when I come of age. No I won't punish you, he would have been just a boy then…" Cycloniss' eyebrows furrow.

"Interesting…an orphan all this time and with no influence, he still becomes a Sky Knight…" Cycloniss wonders out loud.

"After the seige on Terra Nimbus, he was lost; I wasn't able to find him and bring him with me as I would have liked. So what do we do with him now?" Dark Ace has Aerrow cuffed, pitying Aerrow and himself for things not turning out like he wanted. Aerrow a Talon instead of a Skiy Knight.

"Leave him here. There may be more; you deal with the others (those fighting with the Raptors) and I'll deal with the wit and the Wallop."

"Aerrow!" Finn yells.

"Buddy!" Junko cries.

"You're friend may ruined my plan but it won't be long before Dark Ace captures the rest of your friends and bring them to me." In response, Finn and Junko share worried faces. Aerrow wakes from hearing their screams. He sees them, although blurry, and says:

"No don't Hurt them. Hurt me, I destroyed your machine so I should bear your wrath. Finn take the stone and run and leave with the others. Now!" Finn and Junko jet out of the throne room, narrowly missing the energy blast Cycloniss shot at them.

"Gah!" Cycloniss screams, partly from the pain and the other part for not eing able to stop them, to actually be hurt. Cycloniss goes to her Storm Engine to inspect the damage.

…..

Dark Ace fails to capture the Storm Hawks (Piper, Stork and Radarr), they had escaped before he got there. He then returns to tell Master Cycloniss they have escaped. He notices that Finn and Junko are gone along with the shards of the Aurora Stone.:

"I'm sorry master ,they escaped before I could find them. I shall accept your punishment." Dark ace bows, his head hanging exposing the back of his neck, and waits for her answer. Execution or not. Cycloniss turns to yell but screams and clutches at her injury on her chest. Dark Ace runs to her to help her.

Aerrow realizes she is seriously hurt and gets up says:

"I can help her, she NEEDS medical attention! I promise not to try to escape,"

"No! I'm fine!" Cycloniss screamed, against her instincts that told her she was indeed seriously hurt.

"Take him to-get HIM medical attention and then throw him into the dungeon." Dark Ace doesn't do as she says right away; he helps her to her throne, gives her first aid since Cycloniss had refused seeing the doctor (it had to be kept a secret), and then does as he is told and brings Aerrow to the infirmery, then the dungeon.

Sitting on the cot in his cell Aerrow wonders about his fate as the Talons guarding him laugh and make fun of him.

"This is the descndant of Lightning Strike, ha!"

"Yeah, I'm not afraind!" Aerrow scowls and gruntz angrily.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two-

Ace returns to Cyclonis knowing he will get a severe chewing out.:

"Master forgive me for not following your orders right away, I just had to help you."

"Forget it." Cycloniss however won't admit she needed his help.

"And…I truly believe that with some convincing and trainning, Aerrow would make an excellent Talon." Cycloniss stares long and hard at Dark Ace.

"Whatever. Do what you want with him but he is YOUR responsibility." Cycloniss appears to be against it but is secretly curious about how Aerrow would turn out if Dark Ace succeeded.

"Let me take you to your room and wrap your bandages properly-"

"And see me half naked? I don't think so; we might be betrothed but we're not married yet. I'll take care of it myself!" She gruffs out.

time passes and Cycloniss' conditions gets worse, Aerrow remains in his cell. While the Talons laugh at him and insult him, the Dark Ace isn't as harsh, not sweet and cuddly either but noticibly nice for the Dark Ace.:

"Why are you so…nice?" Aerrow asks Dark Ace pointedly.

"So I killed your father but that doesn't meant I would kill YOU."

"Hmm…how's your MASTER doing?" Aerrow says with a smile. Worried for the Master himself, he isn't angry at Aerrow's attempt to undermine him.

"Not…well…"

in her bedroom, Cycloniss sneezes, the contraction of her chest making pain flare.

"Engh…" Cyloniss whimpers. The pain is so bad she almost cries. Almost. But even when she is alone she strives for control. She does it for herself, not so much to maintain the impression of 'Empress of Cyclonia'.

"I might…actually need help…" She says to herself in surprise.

"Dark Ace…DARK ACE!" Cycloniss screams into the PA. Her scream echoed in every room and hall causing the Cyclonians to cover their ears. Dark Ace on the other hand rushed to her.

-Please let her be okay, I know she is my enemy but I…don't think I can live with myself if she died. Even if she's the Empress of Cyclonia…I don't- and I'm tired of being called a kid and expected to save the world from her at the same time!- Aerrow thinks.-

"Master what's wrong? It's your injury isn't it? Should I get the medic or do you want me to do it?" Dark Ace asks.

"Get…get Aerrow…" Cycloniss groans.

"ah…"

and the Dark Ace burst into Cycloniss' bedroom. While Dark Ace rushes to her side, Aerrow lags behind, shocked at how bad Cycloniss looked. Her face was visibly green.:

"Ungh…" Cycloniss whimpered in bed. Aerrow tentatively walks over to her bed side .

"Aerrow…" Cycloniss breathed.

"Leaves us Dark Ace." She says.

"But…Master?!"

"Go-ergh! I don't want you to hear this…!" Dark Ace follows orders reluctantly before Cycloniss got out of bed to force him out.

"I still don't like you but…I don't have a choice." She continued as soon as Dark Ace closed the door behind him. Her expression changed; she was obviously putting a brave face infront of Dark Ace but not anymore.

"I can't die! I'm the last empress, if I die then who will lead Cyclonia?!" Aerrows eyebrows furrow. Master Cycloniss was actually begging her mortal enemy to save her.

"Please…" She begs.

-…If I don't help her she'll die…-

Aerrow runs to the door and shouts orders at Dark Ace.

"I need a healing crystal and a cooking crystal to destroy the infection!" Dark Ace didn't delay and Aerrow went to work on Cyclonis`s injury.

"At first you may feel a slight tingling and burning sensation as the infection is destroyed but you will feel a lot better after I use the healing crystal. You should rest afterwards so your muscles relax and you aren't in any pain. "

"Th-thank you…as soon as I…as I…" Cycloniss' eyes close. Fearing she had suddenly died Aerrow moves closer to her face and checks her breathing. His fears relax as he feels her warm breaths tickle his cheek.

-I feel that my guilt has gone. Should I answer her when she interrogates me? Until she wakes, then I'll rot in the dungeon. I better make friends with the rats.-

Thinking about how Cycloniss begged him to help her he thinks:

-She truly cares for Cyclonia…but why? And why didn't she kill me already? I find myself curious about the young Queen. Queen at fourteen…how did that happen?-

waits in the dungeon while talking to some Talons who have come to like him. He bids them goodbye as they leave and begins thinking of why his friends have not returned for him. It has been a few months and begins to question all he has ever known. He eventually decides that if he is asked he would join Cyclonia. As he falls asleep he wonders why Piper and the others haven't come for him, especially Piper, but dreamt of Cyclonis and himself working together. When he awoke the next day, he saw the Girl in question.:

"Aerrow." Her cheeks were slightly pink. Aerrow got up from his cot and went to the bars.

"H-how're you feeling? M…master…" Aerrow asked, gripping the bars. Cycloniss cocks her eyebrow.

"…better. Thanks to you. What's wrong with you? Do you think calling me Master would soften me up?"

"I…My friends, my family, haven't tried to rescue me yet..." Aerrow admitted.

"Friends and loyalty are two different things. Friends only take advantage of you and leave you when there's nothing else to take." She says thinking of the Dark Ace. But it was complicated; Dark Ace helped her accept her fate as the Empress of Cyclonia. Aerrow looked at her in the eyes and said:

"Yes you're right, they are no longer my friends and family, they're my enemy and I see now that all the Sky Knight Council said was lies. I see that following the Council is not in my interests anymore so...I would like to ask if I could join you and your Talons, Atmos no longer has my loyalty." He said as he kneeled infront of her waiting for her answer. He realized this felt right somehow as if this was where he belonged.

 **AN: Please review, this was a collab with CrimsonTalon or Blade Kieran Strike, so leave nice messages okay?**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three-

Cycloniss' eyes widened.

was surprised, pleasantly surprised, but she wanted to be sure really he wanted this; he was Aerrow, but changes her mind and decides to accept him.:

"I have to ask if-Very well. As a test you have to fight Ravess and Snipe. If you win, you will become a Talon at the same level as the Dark Ace." Cycloniss smiled. Whether she was honestly happy was something she was debating in her head.

Aerrow stood up and said "I will not fail you and I'll prove myself against your enemies and my former squadron for abandoning me; they shall know the real me and fall by my blades…" He says with a wicked smile, his voice slightly different now.

"Where can I go to get rid of this cursed emblem and uniform master? Also you can have the Striker crystal for your vault." Aerrow continued. Cycloniss smile grew to a grin at hearing Aerrow's vows.

"Why a rock, thank you Aerrow. As for your uniform…you there! Prepare a room in the Talon Wing!" The Cyclonians guarding the door ran off to do as they were commanded. Cycloniss blasted the lock on the bars, setting Aerrow free.

"I'll lead you to the Talon Wing myself and give you a tour of the Tower. Then Dark Ace will provide you with a uniform." Aerrow smiles and says:

"Of course Master Cyclonis."

the tour, Aerrow goes to the Armory after the tour and memorizes every passage in the castle. Aerrow is impressed by how well organized Cycloniss has the Tower and how in line her Cyclonians were. On the Condor it was always a struggle. He and Piper managed okay but Cycloniss was leagues better than Piper.

Dark Ace gives him a Talon uniform. It was a little big but Aerrow sat cross legged on his new bed, in his new room (which was better than his old room; it wasn't falling apart at all) and tailors it adding strips of the dark blue of his old uniform. He finishe's it off with his own twist of black finger less gloves and some firebolt crystals for his energy blades. He balls up the remnants of his old old uniform and tosses it out the window, erasing the Storm Hawks once again (a foreshadowing).

He presents himself after changing his hair color to jet black with crimson red highlights. His eyes are now red.:

"Master Cycloniss," Aerrow smiles as wicked as Cycloniss' smiles.

"Yes Aerrow-my…" Cycloniss floats to him, interest highly peaked, and around to see him from all sides. With her hands lightly on Aerrow's shoulders she says:

"It suits you." Aerrow Smirks At the look on his New Masters face And walks forward and says: "I'm ready for the tests Master. I would like to ask for new name, I was Thinking of Black Arrow As an anagram of my old Name what do you think?" He waits for an answer from his new master, eager to prove himself on the battlefield and show that the old merciful Aerrow was gone.

"I'm honored; two gifts in one day…careful you might spoil me…" She jokes seductively.

"And so you shall be, Black Arrow! A Cyclonian," Cycloniss taps his shoulders with her staff.

"In body," she then taps his head,

"Mind," and lastly his chest.

"and soul. Vow to fight to protect cyclonia, to protect my place, and your heart will belong to Cyclonia as Cyclonia's heart will belong to you."

"I do vow to protect Cyclonia, to protect your place as Empress and I vow that my heart belongs to Cyclonia and that of its Queen." As he adds the last part he worries about her reaction to his vow to her without letting it show on his face.

It didn't escape Cycloniss that Aerrow had given his heart to her. The Dark Ace was loyal and rarely failed her, but he did not pledge his heart to her as Aerrow did now even before being reborn as a Talon.

"Aerrow…my heart belongs to that of Cyclonia and it's people…and now you. Arise my friend; Ravess, Snipe!"

"But Master Cycloniss I beg you to reconsider!" Ravess protests childishly. Cycloniss growls.

"Uh! As you command your Empressiveness! (a play with words)" She and Snipe charge at Aerrow, planning to let him know he is unwanted and make sure he lost.

But Aerrow won and to their disgust he was now a Talon, ranking above them along with the Dark Ace. Aerrow Smirked as he pointed an energy blade at Snipe's throat.

"Yield Snipe, I win!" Aerrow rubbed in. Snipe shook in fear of Aerrow; he was no longer the impressionable boy and was easily as frightening as Cycloniss.

"Come now Aerrow," Cycloniss called and Aerrow went to his master. He bowed and asked:

"When can I fight my old Squadron and show them what happens when they fight the Cyclonian Empire?" As he said this he remembered he needed a new skimmer as his old one was still bore the Storm Hawks emblem so he had an idea.

"Master forgive me for interrupting but my old skimmer was the same one that my father used, perhaps Dark Ace would like it as a momento or perhaps to the museum of our empire's conquests?" He offered seriously. Cycloniss chuckled happily.

"Hrrgh…I want it." Cycloniss pressed.

"It's yours." Cycloniss laughs. Ravess and Snipe see the change in their master and exchange worried looks. Either she's crazier or-

"You are spoiling me rotten, my I have high hopes for you. Soon Aerrow, you will soon make your mark on 'Atmos'. You will lead your own squadron of Cyclonians and alongside Dark Ace you will clip the wings of the Sky Knights, paving the way to restoring the Cyclonian Empire to it's original glory!

The Sky Knight rebellion broke our nation and stole the pieces but Cyclonia WAS all of Atmos and will be once again as it has been from the beginning. Tch, ungrateful scoundrels…"

"I understand master. Really it's because I hate anything to do with the Storm Hawks now. I will help make your dream a reality Master Cyclonis and with your rule no one will have to suffer from the need of a dream and the Sky Knights. I will gladly kill not just for Cyclonia but for you alone Master Cyclonis. With permission may I be dismissed to turn in for the night?"

"Yes you-ergh!" Cycloniss suddenly raises her staff, creating a shield against an energy blast directed at her.

"What?!" She screams at the Cyclonian. Said Cyclonian rips off her googles and it's Piper bearing a furious expression.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four-

It's Piper and she shouts:

"I know you have Aerrow under a hypnosis crystal! We're here and we're going to-!" Aerrow tackles her to the ground. At that moment Finn and Junko burst in with Starling in the lead.

"Pi-Aerrow?!" Finn shouts, confused.

Aerrow has Piper pinned to the ground and says:

"No Piper, you won't do anything! You left me here but I should thank you, I discovered the true me. Cyclonis is my master and I swore an oath of my own free will. You're NOT my squadron OR my friends. YOU'RE my enemy now and you deserve what will happen to you!" He looks up at Finn, Junko and Starling and smirks. With a murderous look in his eyes he says:

"Take another step Starling or any of you and she DIES!" He threatened as he held his blades at Pipers throat, daring them.

They take a step forward and before he could slit her throat, Aerrow is shot by Finn in his shoulder.

"Grr!" He growls and orders:

"Ravess, Snipe! Attack!" Aerrow yells. Ravess and Snipe forget about hating Aerrow for being promoted so high so fast and follows his orders. Cycloniss has riggered the alarm and Dark Ace is now here with a large group of Cyclonians. Blocking their only exit:

"Checkmate Storm hawks," Dark Ace says wickedly.

"Capture them!" Cycloniss yells, pointing her staff at the 'Storm Hawks'.

They were out numbered and so they were contained even with Starling on their team.

"You have a lot of nerve attacking Cyclonia again!" Cycloniss screams.

"Starling, go!" Starling knew she couldn't save Piper and Aerrow and jumps out the window. Aerrow captures them with Ravess and Dark Ace;s help, not so much Snipe, and turns to Dark Ace and Master cyclonis and says:

"Allow me, their old leader, to be the one to kill them Master, after all I have an idea."

"Go on…?" She said slightly irritated but not at Aerrow.

"Uncle, allow me to borrow your blade," Aerrow asks with a smirk. Dark Ace who understood his intentions smirked as well and gave him the sword.

"Destryoing them with the sword that killed the original Storm Hawks. Except for you and me Devious Arrow, because we're better, stronger." Dark Ace said with a pat on Aerrow's shoulder. Aerrow smirked at his Uncle's praise and turned to Cycloniss and said:

"Would you like them dead now master or would you like to torture them for information and intelligence as I can see the 'Storm Hawks' disbanded judging by their mixed uniforms."

Finn, Piper, Radarr were wearing the green uniforms of the Rebel Ducks, Junko was wearing traditional Wallop attire and Stork had the Storm Hawks uniform still.

"Interesting isn't it?" Cycloniss thought out loud.

"Aerrow! We didn't abandon you, I mean we didn't mean to! Finn said you were dead!" Pipier screamed.

"I thought he was dead, he said 'Finn, run!'" Finn yelled.

"Aerrow we didn't disband because we didn't care about you or Lightning Strike, we disbanded because without a leader-we aren't the Storm Hawks without you!" Piper continued desperately.

"Lies!... I know the real reason! Finn loved you and by telling you all I'm dead he claimed you for himself and you know what else?! Cyclonia is my home now and the fact that you didn't bother to check to see if I was alive sooner shows you didn't care and I hate you for it! Especially YOU Piper because I. LOVED. YOU!"

and Finn now feel bad because after a few weeks, he and Piper…:

"I have everything I could want here and now your lives mean nothing to me so whether you live and you're tortured or die is Master Cycloniss' decision alone, but I will say I'll gain great satisfaction from your deaths. And the name is not Aerrow, it's Black Arrow."

Aerrow looks at Cyclonis who is watching, highly entertained by looks of the brilliant smile on her face. Before turning his gaze back to Piper he says:

"By the way Pie," He says using his old nickname for her.

"I have found someone tremendously better than you." Arrow continues.

"HER?!" Piper screamed incredulously.

"B-but! SHE'S the enemy Aerrow! and Dark Ace killed your father, he's the reason you're an orphan!" Piper continued.

"It doesn't matter I never knew my father, he was always away anyway and YOU wouldn't understand the hardships she has endured Piper. they are worse than our own and I can sympathize but you're wrong. Have you ever thought that if the Terras were united the world would be better? No more wars or criminals.

And I'm not an orphan, the Dark Ace is my Godfather; I'm legally a cyclonian and I have family, something you three don't have left except Piper. Princess Peregrine of Terra Klockstoppia is actually your twin sister. " Piper gasps.

 **I know you're wondering what Cycloniss told Aerrow so here it is, during the days Aerrow looked after Cycloniss' wound.**

When I was allowed back to Cycloniss' bedroom, to change her bandages, I took the opportunity to ask her:

"So…how did you become Empress?" He asked awkwardly, looking away from her chest. Cycloniss was topless but in her low rise tights.

"My Grandmother died in her sleep…" She said looking away from Aerrow.

"…what is like?"

"It isn't easy. I have to command the entire Cyclonian Army which includes twenty five squadrons of five pilots, three Talons, I have continue creating crystals and strategies, tatics, to take back our territories.

You know just fifteen years ago, Cyclonia was all of 'Atmos'. There WAS no Atmos until the people began rebelling; they simply stopped liking the idea of the Royal Family ruling Cyclonia, the idea of living under a monarchy when THEY were the ones who CHOSE my ancestor! engh!" Cycloniss had exacerbated her injury.

"Cycloniss!"

"Geargh-and ontop of that, I have push down the resistance in a few other territories and manage the generals who are managing my Cyclonia's territories in the other quadrants, and Terra ZARTACLA!

Listen it isn't easy to do all that alone. It's all because the Sky Knights, there was nothing wrong with how we ruled; our schools are great, our hospitals have nothing but the best, our military is well funded-we've protected them all this time! Grr! I have a lot of work to do, I need to get out of here!" Cycloniss tries to get out of bed.

"Cycloniss don't! I'm sure Dark Ace is doing a good job, taking care of Cyclonia and managing Ravess and Snipe."

"But Dark Ace doesn't care about Cyclonia." Cycloniss says. It's the truth, he just wants the title of Emperor of Cyclonia, not the responsibility. Marrying to produce an heir was decided by her grandmother and she had to honor her word especially now that she's dead. Besides, who else could she marry?


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five- 

_Previously on Storm Made Us:_

 _"I'm legally a Cyclonian and I have family, something you three don't have left except for Piper. Princess Peregrine of Klockstoppia is actually your twin sister." Piper gasps._

Aerrow stepped towards his master and awaited her decision on the fate of his former friends.

"I realize what I have, what I feel for you master and it's … _love_ ; and that's why I swore my heart but not just to Cyclonia but to _you_."

Cycloniss chuckles, her laugh cut here and there by the natural gruffness of her voice. She ignores Aerrow's confession and continues to gloat.

"It's true Piper, you're not alone. Princess Peregrine _is_ your twin sister. I know what became of your parents as well, care to know?I don't know, if you never tought about your parents I wouldn't be surprised-"

"Of course I have!" Piper interrupts.

"Then you'll want to know that they were murdered. Klockstoppia was one of our territories before the old Storm Hawks liberated them. Ah, as for your fates…decisions, decisions…I don't suppose you would consider joining me like Aerrow? The offer is only directed to you." Cycloniss adds.

"No. I will die with my brothers Finn and Junko." As Piper says this Finn and Junko shake in their boots, wearing frightened expressions.

"Piper you could have it all, Power, Knowledge, Glory in the service of Cycloniss and you stand for what? A broken and crumbling nation of alliances? Pathetic really."

"I can give you anything you want…power, endless access to the Royal Library; you can learn anything and everything about crystals! You'll have a home, a family, a life! Even a friend…?" Cycloniss entices.

"Master surely you're not _serious_? If she does join it will only be so she can try to kill you or worse, succeed in doing so. Although I don't doubt your powers I fear for your safety!" Aerrow protests but in concern for his master.

"I can see the benefits of her under your tutelage but are you sure?"

"It's MY decision Aerrow! what do say Piper?" She says, much sweeter to Piper. Aerrow Bows and says:

"Yes Master Cyclonis." and storms to his quarters in the Talon Wing, angry that she ignored him and his confession.

"…yes Master, I want to join you." Piper says in hurt but determined voice.

"P-piper!" Junko whimpers.

"Piper…" Finn says lowly.

"I'm sorry Finn but…being with the Rebel Ducks wasn't working for me; it was okay with you visiting a-and I _do_ love you but…"

"You love Aerrow slightly more, I get it." Finn surrendered.

"This truly isn't easy for me, I did fall in love you-"

"Ugh! This is making me SICK!" Cycloniss rushes and pretends to gag.

"Hey Piper, I'm loyal to people but I've learned to be my own person back when we tried to be the Storm Hawks without Aerrow. And now I learned that you can't trust your friends," Finn says looking to where Aerrow and Dark Ace stood.

"If only the Storm Hawks learned the first time. I love you Piper but I'm loyal to Atmos and I die today. Because I love you, I hope you can live with yourself."

"Take them to the dungeon!" Cycloniss yelled. The cyclonians proceed to take them away.

"Finn!" Piper is now horrified that she will bear two deaths on her conscious.

"Fear not Piper, it get's easier after the first time. Now that you're killing two at once you're killing two birds with one stone. The third time, well you might even enjoyed it. I remember Aerrow's first… he loved it." She turns to the Cyclonians who brought them here.

"You two, take her to the Talon Wing; Dark Ace your job will be to watch her and train her. And watch her _carefully_ , understood?"

"Yes Master."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six-

 _Previously on Storm Made Us:_  
The Storm Hawks have infiltrated Cyclonia to retrieve the Aurora Stone Dark Ace has stolen. But when Aerrow barges into the throne room to do just that, he finds out that the Master is a girl his age and the plans change to him saving Finn and Junko the Master had trapped and destroying the Aurora Stone. As a result of the fight, Aerrow and Cycloniss get hurt, Aerrow becomes a prisoner, but the Storm Hawks make it out alive.

As time went by Aerrow loses hope on his friends ever coming to save him and he nurses Cycloniss back to health and joins her as a talon to the annoyance of Dark Ace who worries he is losing his place as Cycloniss' betrothed to his nephew. But after some time the Storm Hawks, albeit broken up, return to bust him out however, Aerrow is now Black Arrow and not wanting to go. As he explains why, he professes his love to Cycloniss and offers the fate of his friends to her.

In the end, the fates of Finn, Junko and Radarr are sealed and Piper is now Cycloniss' apprentice. Despite finding out that Lightning Strike murdered her parents and separated her from her family, Piper is adamant about saving Aerrow from Cycloniss' talons. Currently Arrow is sulking in his quarters in the Talon's Wing where all the Talons reside...

* * *

"What do you want Talon?" Aerrow said annoyed but didn't realize it was Cycloniss he had said that to.

"You make me track you down? I'm busy commanding fleets of Talon squadrons and I have to deal with _you_?!" Cycloniss scolds.

"And to c-confuse me with a cyclonian?!" She adds.

"I'm just doing what was assigned by Dark Ace. I get the feeling I was just used to get Piper on your side. And besides, no one cares for me anymore except Dark Ace so I will do your bidding and return to training and maybe kill some sky knights to alleviate my rage." Arrow says depressed.

"…I didn't use you to get Piper on my side. I'm _using_ Piper. And while we're on the subject, can you explain to me why you embarrassed me like that in front of Ravess and Snipe?! Dark Ace fine, he's family, but _those_ two?! I have an army to command and there were FOUR cyclonians there as well!"

"I embarrassed you!? You can't be made fun of without threat of death- I should just go before we fight and I end up injured or worse. I got your orders form Dark Ace to Attack Terra Rex so please excuse me."

"Get back here!" Cycloniss yells after him.

"Don't act like you don't know what I'm talking about- Don't make me angry Aerrow!"

Aerrow flies off and returns 48 hours later after conquering the terra but nothing seemed to get rid of his anger or the feeling of being used or betrayed but he returns with a phoenix crystal.

* * *

~The ruler of Cyclonia doesn't- never apologizes, not when we conquer or destroy Terras or when we kill people. And yet I am walking to the Talon's Wing to apologize to a mere Talon...

"A-arrow?" Cycloniss says, standing awkwardly outside his door.

"What do you want Master Cycloniss," Aerrow says tiredly.

"Mrgh, be nice I'm apologizing. I approached you incorrectly yesterday, I shouldn't have shouted. I'm sorry." Cycloniss added, almost forgetting.

"It's fine master, after all it should be me who apologizes. It's just that when you ignored me to deal with Piper, I felt belittled and hurt as I confessed in front of everyone my feeling towards you. I meant what I said then but you obviously don't feel the same so I will just keep being the lowly soldier I am." He surrenders.

"…you did it in front of the Talons, that was the only thing wrong with it. And I apologized and…" Cycloniss struggles to be 'soft'.

"I luh-luh..luuuuuh-ergh... I love you too." She grits out.

"And now you can't die because I wouldn't know what to do." She adds.

"Really?" Arrow asked excitedly.

"Yes Arrow."

"Then I won't fall to anyone's sword and I wont embarrass you again. I'm sure you have some other priorities than cheering me up, but I was only concerned for your safety around Piper; And I can say the same, that if you died I would lose myself too."

"…Listen Arrow, I don't often beg, you know that, so you know how desperate I am now. Don't hurt me. I'll kill you." She added.

"I will try not to and if I do, I embrace death only for you."

"Arrow! If that happens you need to escape me! I'll regret it if I actually kill you!"

"Okay, I will master. Now I'm sure we have other things to do but first," Arrow leans in, his hand light on her arm, testing the waters before kissing her.

Cycloniss stands there stunned. Not only did she freeze, but her eyes widened and lips tingled; her body grew hot but her lips felt electrocuted.

Cycloniss shuffles along behind him to the throne room. None of the other Talons were there and so she continued their conversation.

"What did you mean by 'safety around Piper? What kind of damage could she do to me?"

"I can tell something is wrong, I believe she plans to kill you in spite of me. I know, I _knew_ her well."

Cycloniss growls.

"Bring her to me. On second thought…why don't you try talking Piper out of it?" Cycloniss says in a suspiciously sweet voice.

"I can try and I will see what I can do master but if things go wrong?"

"However it turns out, it's _your_ problem."

* * *

 _Later...Arrow knocks on Piper's door._

"Hey Piper, it's Arrow. I know you want to see Finn so I will take you to him okay?" From behind the door, Arrow could hear Piper jumping out of her seat to pull the door open.

"Really?!" She asks gleefully.

"Yes. Really. Come on, I have orders from Cycloniss not to do anything but speak or escort you under threat of having to scrub the latrine again and that time was from the last time I spoke to you without permission."

"O-okay." Arrow proceeds to grab her shoulder and direct her towards the dungeon, not realizing the strength he was using. With his worries of her in his mind, he subconsciously was keeping from her from running off.

"I remember when you weren't so rough with me."

"Yeah…sorry about that." He lossens hs grip.

"Here is Junko and Finn's cell- with Radarr?"

"Well, without you he followed me." Piper explained. Radarr had hid in one of their shirts.

"What did the guards do to my little... oh right, he probably hates me now and I'm really sorry about all I've done. But if I find the guards that hurt him, I'll kill them anyway for doing this to him. I still love him. You have a visitor." He adds in a louder voice.

"What do you want." Finn grumbled. Junko kept his back to them.

"Aerrow, why don't you let Finn and Junko go? I know we attacked but Cycloniss didn't get hurt and you can have Raddarr…?" Piper said. Radarr squeaked. From his changing expressions he wasn't sure about going back to Aerrow or hating him.

"Alright, I'll let them go and Radarr hates me so take him with you." He tells the guys.

"They can go but if _you_ leave, Cycloniss will kill me. I know you're planning on saving me by killing Cycloniss but the council will execute me for betraying Atmos anyway. I'm safe here, so don't attempt it."

"So you DO realize she has you under some kind of crystal effect! She threatened you didn't she?!" Piper exclaimed.

"Piper, she threatened me to keep appearances in front of the talons. Do you want the truth and nothing but the truth?" He adds after thinking about for a split second.

"While I was a prisoner, the Dark Ace took care of me and I wasn't hurt by him or anyone. And over the course of that month, I thought you left me to die so I made a choice and it's one I have to live by."

"Then help me defeat her and get us all out here! We can be the Storm Hawks again! Right Finn?!" Piper looks into the cell. Raddarr is encouraging him to give a positive answer.

"Well... so long as _I_ don't die…Piper and I aren't together anymore either." Finn adds.

"Yeah, we can be the way we were before!" Piper says excitedly. It's been a long time since she was this happy, since she was her old regular self.

"Guys, I would like nothing better but the Sky Knight Council... so I'll be a spy for you instead. Besides, if I was taken by a squadron I would be killed on sight. I'm sorry but I can at least help you, almost like old times. Now go before anyone notices."

Arrow guides them to a hole in the ground and instructs them on how to escape, then returns Piper to her guarded room all the while trying to convince her not to attempt to kill Cycloniss.

* * *

 **Hey, what's different about this chapter is that typos and misspellings are fixed. I'll do my best to keep it from happening again, because if I'm going to do something I should do my best. And give YOU the best too! Anyway, I hope you enjoy it, there's a few other collabs with Crimson Ace that I'll publishing here and hopefully the chapters will be up with a shorter wait. Please review, it's not just for me but him too, he wrote as Aerrow, Dark Ace and I as Piper, Cycloniss and others.  
**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven-

* * *

 _In the throne room..._

"WHAT?!" Cycloniss screams.

"Wh-I-" The poor Cyclonian stutters. He was close to urinating on himself; the Empress was not happy to hear that Arrow set Finn, Junko, and that rodent free.

"BRING HIM TO ME!"

"Right away!" The Cyclonian ran away, the door closing softly behind him as he had gotten farther away in a short amount of time.

In no time, Arrow was standing in front of her, shaking in his boots. After a handful of utter silence which felt like forever, he decided to explain himself, forcing down a stiff gulp before saying a word.

"I-it was the only way to gain her trust- I-I'm not betraying you Master I swear on my life! If you have t punish me do so but please don't hurt me I-I got her to agree not to attack you!"

"Grrrgh…" Cycloniss growled. It echoed off of the dark walls.

"That wasn't what we previously agreed on. How do I know you're not lying to me _now_?" She questioned him.

"Because I don't want to hurt you, I couldn't, I WOULDN'T. But if you're angry with me I understand."

Cycloniss spent a few seconds scrutinizing his expression and body language. He had an expression of someone who was leaving their heart open, risking it being broken. A look of unconditional love and trust and total honesty. After all, he acted on his own when his Empress ordered otherwise; their love clashing with their ruler-champion relationship. She sat back when she deemed that he was telling the truth.

"Know that I will kill your precious Piper if she tries something. "

When she asked Arrow to befriend Piper and find out whether or not she was planning a one-woman overthrow, it was really to find out if Arrow still loved her. Instead she found out just how much of a hold she has on him. The memories they shared, fighting side by side...it seemed like they experienced it all just yesterday and that they could easily pick up right after that when they were in close proximity despite Piper being a prisoner and Arrow being her champion as well as lover.

"I don't love her like that anymore Master. You are the only woman I've kissed in my life so far. It's nothing more of a trick against her, after all you didn't teach me trickery for nothing. But if you want me to prove my loyalty and that I love only you, I will gladly kill her." He said seriously.

"I've made my bed and now I have to lie in it." He added, referring to the mistake that led him here.

"Not if I mess it up." Cycloniss said with a low voice.

She proceeds to blast Arrow to the wall, not an attack but a net. The thud he made when his back came into contact with the wall was low. With Arrow pinned, she get's close. Really. Close.

"Arrow…" She whispers, her breath spreading over Arrow's face.

"Master Cycloniss wha...?"

"Just shut up for a minute so I can figure it out…" She said lowly. She stared at him silently for a few seconds, reading the emotions she was currently experiencing from just having him there.

"I think, I've fallen deeper in love with you…" She finally said, her lips just an inch away from Arrow's. There was a little creaking sound; Cycloniss turned to the door but it was closed. Just in case someone did come in the next second...

"That's enough, you may go." She dismissed, the net she created faded away. Arrow wore a shocked expression, from being pinned, even more because of her own confession, and even _more_ because she suddenly stopped her new behavior when he was enjoying the adrenaline rush she caused in him.

"What?" Cycloniss asked innocently, completely unaware of what she had done.

"It's nothing master...I-I'll be going now..." He stuttered. He stumbled out of the room to his dorm. He lays down to sleep but was disturbed by an angry Piper who intends to kill him. She had seen everything that happened in the throne room and followed him to his room.

"Aerrow, how could you let her do that!"

"Let her do wha-oh, with the wall."

"buh-deh-yes!" Piper stutters.

"She took advantage of you, I should really-"

"Piper get off it." Arrow asked.

"…you mean…you mean you let her do it on purpose? You mean you LIKED it?!"

"Piper I... I..."

"What, you what? You-you…lecher!"(*womanizer)

"I'm sorry..." He said, shrugging helplessly.

"I'm sorry I gave up on you, that I fell in love with Cycloniss, made the Sky Knight Council and all Sky Knights hate me but...but I'm not a womanizer, she came onto me."He said, apologizing for her suffering because of the choices he made.

"So she attacked you for setting Finn, Junko and Raddarr free?"

"Yes."

"…and you're not attracted to her because of her power?" Piper asked, wanting to know if her not being good enough was why he didn't stay true to her.

"What?"

"You know, her position as Empress, her talent with crystals…?"

"No Piper, none of those."

"You meant that?"

"Yes."

"…I wonder where we would be if we did get together, I didn't try because you were my leader. I mean you still are..." Piper wondered out loud.

"I saved her life okay, she nearly died; could _you_ live with blood on your hands? For almost killing the Empress I was imprisoned, I learned more about her well...it happened."

"You…what...? You had the chance to end the war and you didn't take it?!"

"I fell in love with her! I was angry and I felt abandoned and I fell in love with her. I'm sorry."

 **Hey you guys! I won't apologize for the long wait, I'm just going to finish editing and publishing and hoping you're not mad at me XD  
So here's our commentary on that throne scene, it's been copied and pasted, edited (it was midnight then so we couldn't spell, I have to do a lot of editing on the story parts too to get rid of the typos and make it all flow easy and make it coherent XD), and in case you're curious, we did this in July of 2015.**

 **ME:** (dude that opening, mess it up, was just so easy! XD)

 **HIM:** (Btw yes it was and they're not going to do what I think, are they?)

 **ME:** (god no! they're children!)

 **HIM:** (Phew)

 **REVIEW PLEASE!**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight-

 _Previously on_ Storms Made Us...

"I fell in love with her! I was angry and I felt abandoned and I fell in love with her. I'm sorry." He said.

* * *

 _Meanwhile in the throne room..._

A while after Arrow left, Dark Ace entered with a smug look on his face.

"Did you at last make an impressive accomplishment?" Cycloniss jabbed from her crystal machine, her back to him. Dark Ace's grin widened.

"I've successfully attained Terra Bluster and Terra Banshee just in time for your fifteenth birthday..." He said, reminding her of their betrothal and wedding date. Cycloniss stiffened; she had been thinking of making Arrow her betrothed. Dark Ace walked up to her confidently.

"I know you're dreading it but it's what's best for Cyclonia-"

"What is best for Cyclonia is repairing the damage the Sky Knights have caused to the empire."

"There's no reason to delay when I would still be doing your bidding?"

"You've become an embarrassment to Cyclonia. Once the best, you've lost to the Storm Hawks one too many times. You might as well retire early Dark Ace."

Dark Ace leaned back, his ego bruised.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"You've been replaced. I had appointed Aerrow, now Black Arrow as my champion."

"You are legally binned, you SIGNED the document!" He screamed at her.

Cycloniss slammed her fingers down on a few keys on her machine and Dark Ace was tasered. When Cycloniss released the keys, Dark Ace crumpled to the ground, gasping for breath and smoking.

"You do NOT speak to me that way Ace!" She reprimanded him, using his birth name.

"The document states that I will marry my champion, you WERE my champion until I replaced you with Arrow. Arrow is now my betrothed." **  
**

"...ungh...Anarchis...meant...me..." He gasped.

"You weren't referred to by name therefore the document pertains to the champion who is currently Arrow." Cycloniss then furrowed his eyebrows.

"Why aren't you happy? It isn't as if you _wanted_ to marry me. You were forced into it as well...?" She asked, genuinely confused. She knelt down and reach over to touch his shoulder.

~Surely he isn't-

He back-hand slapped it away and forced himself onto his feet and stomped out of the room, fuming in anger.

-in love with me?

arrogant witch!.: He growled in his head. To every cyclonian who passed him in the hall, he would grab their shirts and throw them to the ground as he made his way to Arrow's room.

* * *

 _Back in Piper's room..._

Arrow was frustrated about his situation. He was hurting Piper who will always be dear to him, she was his family, his best friend, confidant...everything, and at the same time he was dealing with losing his family, for real, they _didn't_ abandoned him and now they're separated again because Aerrow is a wanted man in Atmos and belongs to Cyclonia. And because Aerrow's heart belonged to Cycloniss and he couldn't leave her.

As consequence of his decisions, he had destroyed his life and that of his family.

"...but it's...it's wrong..." Piper said, referring to his forbidden love with the Empress.

"You don't understand Piper. I'm done fighting for Atmos, I can't kill anymore. I can see the bigger picture now, and now I'm in love with Cycloniss. I won't let anything part us. You go and fight for Atmos, I'm no longer a Sky Knight, I chose to be a Talon, to protect HER."He explained in a jumbled mess.

"Being a Sky Knight just isn't in me anymore. The Sky Knight Council never cared for us fighters-" Arrow looked out his door to hear the footsteps he heard more clearly.

"Someone's coming, you need to go."

"But Aerrow?!"

"I have to stay Piper, now go and find someone who will cherish you. You deserve better than me, go and don't look back understand? You're the Sky Knight of the Storm Hawks now."

"But! I'm just the Crystal Mage, the backup!"

"Not anymore you're a better leader than you think now GO!"

With teary eyes Piper pulled Aerrow to her and kissed him hard on the lips before climbing out the window while Arrow ran out into the hall way.

He wasn't sure who to expect but he wasn't expecting an angry Dark Ace.

* * *

Dark Ace's rampage was interrupted by a cyclonian with news,but only for a little while.

"Sir!"

Dark Ace pushed him to the wall.

"What." He growled.

"The Storm Hawk's navigator-"

"Spit it out!"

"She's escaped!"

Dark Ace's fists were almost burrowing into the soldier's shoulders as it sunk in but then Dark Ace scoffed through a smirk. He knew Arrow was playing the master. Once a Sky Knight, always a Sky Knight.

"I think I know where I can find her..."

* * *

"Where is she." The Dark Ace demanded.

"Uncle-"

"Where is she!" Dark Ace yelled as he pulled out his energy blade.

"Whoa!" Arrow exclaimed. Weaponless, he took a step back with his hands up. Even though he was harmless, Dark Ace seemed intent on hurting him.

"I didn't kill you then because you weren't standing in my way, not because you were harmless. You've become a thorn in my side nephew, the future Emperor of Cyclonia WILL be me!" With that, the Dark Ace brought his sword down, an attack Arrow narrowly avoided by jumping to the side.

"You're not fighting fair," Arrow poked.

"Life's not fair is it?!" Dark Ace retorted, swinging at him.

Arrow barrel rolled under his swing causing the blade to cut into the wall instead.

"You can't avoid your fate forever!" Dark Ace shouted, trying to pull out his blade.

"I'm just buying my time Uncle." Arrow made his move, lunging at Dark Ace but at the last second the Dark Ace had managed to pull out his blade and swung it, Arrow shifted his weight to fall to the side, the blade cutting across Arrow's side instead of front.

"This is a merciful death. Take it, traitor."

Clutching his profusely bleeding wound, laying on his side, vision going in and out, Arrow watched Dark Ace strut confidently down the hall, chuckling darkly to himself.

 **I hope the seven of you are enjoy this story, still. It'd be totally awesome if you read our other collabs which I will announce in one of these chapters once it is published as well as the three I am writing on my own.**

 **With infinite love forever,**

 **MYSTERY READER**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine-

 _Previously on Storms Made US..._

Arrow had professed his love to Cycloniss in front of the rest of the Storm Hawks, Dark Ace and four cyclonians. Hating the embarrassment she was forced to feel in their presence but her trainning for the position she inherited she cooly dealt with it. Hurt, Arrow retreats to his dorm. Cycloniss apologizes and confesses she loves him too.

Piper continues to insist that Cycloniss has Aerrow under her control, via crystal or manipulation. When she tries for the last time, she ends up escaping Cyclonia with Arrow's insistence, leaving him behind. Meanwhile Dark Ace and Cycloniss speak alone in the throne room.

Dark Ace is anticipating their marriage. He gets, surprisingly, very angry when Cycloniss tells him that while he was away he had been replaced by Arrow as her champion and the future emperor of Cyclonia. Heading towards Arrow's room, a cyclonian lets him know that Piper had escaped. Smug that Arrow was a double crosser like he thought, mixed with anger of his nephew standing in his way, it was as if he had to deal with Lightning Strike again, he battles with him and wounds him. At this time Cycloniss is wondering if Dark is-

* * *

~-in love with me? No, not possible.~ Cycloniss thought as Dark Ace left her alone.

The Dark Ace had joined Cyclonian ten years ago when she was fourteen years old. She found him very cyclonian-like, ambitious, confident and strong, just like what she thought her grandmother was. She was uninterested at first, until he had asked her what was wrong...

She had turned five three weeks ago. It was the age all future emperors or empresses were stripped of childish things and had a rigorous regime of studying and training forced on them. Cycloniss was leaving her grandmother's study, teary eyed and grinding her teeth, willing herself not to cry. The Dark Ace who was going to go in to report on the rebels, the war was a civil rebellion blown out of proportion, noticed her and asked her what was wrong.

"I can't-I can't..." She tried to say through her struggle to keep from sobbing. He patted her head and said:

"You can't do it all right _now_ but you _can_ keep trying. If you can do that, you'll get better. Think about it, a few months from now you'll be the master of whatever is stressing you. Don't you want that?"

"*sniff* yeah..." The little girls said wiping away two escaped tears with her fists.

"Can you keep trying then?"

"Yes." She said more confidently.

"And I'll tell you what, I'll help you practice."

"Really?!"

Dark Ace smiled at her and nodded. Cycloniss launched herself at him and hugged his waist.

"Thank you!" ~Maybe grandmother will like me more if I meet her expectations-but I'm going to work hard to exceed them!~ she thought to herself.

True to his word, the Dark Ace would quiz her on her knowledge of the history of Atmos/Cyclonia and let her practice her combat training on him, coaching her and teaching her how to perfect her technique. And whenever he had time, he would duel her. She would also study the crystal science and chemistry on her own in her room, performing small experiments.

Gradually her own unique fighting style developed and she was now head to head with Dark Ace's skill. She also quickly became the master of the existing crystals in the collection at the tower. She would show Dark Ace her creations and discoveries, actual discoveries or a more in depth understanding of the crystal's capabilities from learning it's molecular structure and crystallization patterns. He was always impressed but he could never grasp how it all worked. This made her laugh and happy that she was master than him at least.

She also showed her work to her grandmother, but she never seemed impressed. Cyloniss was consistently disappointed in her grandmother's lack of encouragement and nurturing.

"What else do you want?"

"I thought..."

"I'm not your mother. You're dismissed."

Cycloniss didn't keep her personal turmoil to herself for long; she would confide in the Dark Ace. He said he couldn't say much, he worked for her, but he did tell her that the extra, unnecessary stress was doing her no good and was inhibiting her progress.

"You _do_ want to restore Cyclonia don't you?"

Slowly she stopped wanting her only relative's love and acceptance. She slowly became confident of her work and then herself. She became sure that she would be a better ruler than her grandmother, a transition made smooth with Dark Ace's continues support and extra tutoring.

She soon was almost completely out of her grandmother's life. They only interacted when Cycloniss had to make political decisions under her supervision. Except one. Her engagement to Dark Ace.

She stood ramrod straight in front of Anarchis's desk, hoping for best wishes, the Dark Ace standing by her grandmother's right side.

"Congratulations on this day, today you are given another opportunity to serve Cyclonia, an empire your ancestors worked hard to create."

Cycloniss' confusion was barely visible in her face but in her mind she was at a loss. She knew today was her birthday but she had no clue as to what Anarchis was talking about.

"You have come of age, it is time for you to be betrothed. I have chosen the Dark Ace as the future emperor of Cyclonia."

Cycloniss' eye flickered to the Dark Ace who didn't seem to be shocked or opposed to the idea at all.

"But..."

"Do I have to explain myself?" The old woman asked rhetorical with a tilt of her chin.

"N-no...he's...a great general, fighter..." The Dark Ace commanded a fleet from the sky, fighting ahead of the pilots rather than from the battleship like most did.

"Then you are wasting my time girl."

Dark Ace then walked over to Cycloniss' left side as Cycloniss bowed her head and apologized.

"Forgive me your majesty."

"It is an honor I am grateful for." The Dark Ace said.

Anarchis clearly wanting them out, the two left it at that and left. Dark Ace started down the hall with that strange expression still on his face.

"Are you happy about this?" Cycloniss asked.

Dark Ace stopped in his tracks then turned.

"It will be alright, nothing will change. We will rule Atmos together. Aren't we already?"

"Well..." Dark Ace _was_ the best, he was the only one she asked for for missions. The Dark Ace shrugged and continued on his way.

~ **Did** something change?~ Their relationship seemed to have stayed the same, to her anyway, though he _was_ a little extra sensitive when Arrow joined.

~He's slipping in his performance anyway, and continues to do so. He is no longer the right choice for Cyclonia. Arrow is. It just so happens that he is my choice for a partner. To produce an heir with the Dark Ace?~ She shivered.

~I have to tell Arrow!~ She realized with a start.

~But I'll be gentle...maybe he won't run away and accept me...~

 **Hi again! If this chapter seemed out of place it's because I wrote it all on my own. We'll be back with what is the original roleplay in the next chapter, I just wanted to explain their relationship. It was hard but a great exercise to try to slip into this version of Cycloniss and of the story. Thanks for helping me become a better writer, and see you next time!**

 **With infinite love forever,**

 **MYSTERY READER**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten-

 _~I have to tell Arrow! If I'm gentle, maybe he won't run away…~_

Cycloniss was on her way to the Talon's Wing to tell Arrow all about the betrothal that was agreed on on her behalf by her grandmother when she was underage. She wasn't sure how he would react to the information or how he would handle it but she hoped she wouldn't have to handle jeaslousy from two adults. Her musings of the subject were interrupted by a stressed Cyclonian.

"What is it?!" She yelled at him, he had almost crashed into her.

"Black Arrow-He-" The man huffed.

"Spit out or I'll force it out!" She threatened, pointing her crystal-pointed staff at him.

"The Storm Hawk has escaped!"

"Do you need me to tell you to go after her?!"

"N-no," The poor man stuttered. "But that's not all, he was attacked; he's being taken to the infirmary but he's bleeding out-"

"EARGH! I'LL KILL HER MYSELF!" She turned and flew right out of the window reprimanding herself for not getting rid of Piper when she had the chance.

Cycloniss floats through the window in the hall, down to the hangar where Cyclonians were stocking battleships with supplies and filling cyclonian sky ride's tanks. She lands on top of a battle ship facing the hangar.

"Attention Cyclonians! We take all of Atmos TONIGHT!" She started. The Cyclonians stopped what they were doing, in silence, unsure of what they had just heard their commander in cheif say.

"We've waited long enough, Cyclonia shall be whole once again! Those who capture a sky knight will be rewarded but whoever finds a Storm Hawk will get a promotion! And whoever brings me the Crystal Mage alive will get that and a monetary reward beyond your expectation!"

Now the cyclonians cheer.

"Dark Ace, take care of the first quadrant, visit Atmosia for me while you're there. Ravess, you take care of the second and Snipe the third. The rest of you attack the fourth!"

"Yes! Your majesty!" The entire crowd affirmed.

With that said, Cycloniss flies to the infirmary to find out his status.

"Aerrow!"

Lying unconscious on the hospital bed, barely breathing and his bandages bled through. Even the white sheets under his injured side were crimson and most like he had bled into the mastress as well.

"N-n-n-n-n-no! I should have come to you first-I'm just not good at this-Aerrow!" She cried helplessly. A Doctor tentatively came up behind her.

"Master Cycloniss, if I may-"

"Fix him!" She screamed at him.

"I can try but he may not survive-" Dark Ace suddenly barged into the room.

"What happened here?!" He demands, the Doctor re-dressing the wound.

"Master what happened to my son?!"

"It was Piper! Find her, and kill her! I'm staying here…" She ordered, returning her attentioon to Aerrow. She will stand guard until he woke.

"Yes Master Cyclonis!" Dark Ace marched out as if he were angry, then chuckled under his breath as the doors closed.

"Are his chances good?" Cycloniss asked.

"My professional opinion is that there's a 70% chance that he will survive, however my personal opinion is that with someone who deeply cares for him by his side, there's no reason he wouldn't fight to live."

"Thank goodness. The only goodness in this world…Aerrow..."

Cycloniss wasn't sure how long it would be for him to wake up but she kept herself in check; she wouldn't rush him or talk his ears off. If she was being honest, she would be yelling for the most part and that wouldn't do him any good.

* * *

"Master…Cyclonis…" Arrow moaned, his hands clutching the sheets. He wriggled in his bed, forcing his eyes to open. He felt so weak, beat up, and tired. He looked around, at the cieling and the walls and then his eyes fell onto Cycloniss who was sleeping, head on her folded arms on his bed, hunched over. He managed to muster the energy need to cover her pale hand with his, and rub it until she woke.

"A-aerrow?!" She mumbled.

"Are you alright?"

"You're asking me? You're ridiculous; more importantly, how are _you_ doing?!"

"I-"

"What on earth happened-you could have died and you _promised_!"

"And I kept that promise." He said, a smile tugging at his lips.

"I'm sorry I worried you." He did his best to grip her hand. "I love you so much."

"You better be because without you? I don't know what would happen." She said, shaking her head.

"I used to think I wasn't human but when you flew into my life and became my friend, my partner in crime, no pun intended, you showed me I wasn't so lost, that I could be a regular girl; I actually _laughed_ and I thought only Dark Ace could do that. But he's an Uncle to me so...anyway…" She trailed off awkwardly.

"Reach into my uniform pocket."

"Giving me orders? Only you can get a way with it." She said doing what she was told. Her hands wrapped around a circular box.

"Remember what I said about spoiling me?" She aid, pulling it out and opening it.

"But then you're a rebel-" Cycloniss suddenly stops when she sees the black ring with a black crystal, a little red glow pulsing in it as if it were the crystal's heart.

"Wha..."

"That light pulses with each beat my heart gives so you know I'm alive when I'm away." She looked down at it. It sat in it's box, cradled by her hands. She felt as if his heart was literaly in her hands.

"I will lve for you but I also want to live _with_ you, if you'll have me?"

"…thank you, for the crystal but..."

"I-I understand-"

"It's not that I don't want to! Aerrow, being the Emperor of Cyclonia isn't easy. It'll wear you out and you'll no longer be you.

"Well, its better than having to do all the work and what do you mean I'll no longer be me?" Cycloniss sighed.

"IF we get married, you'll be managing the entire army by yourself; See, our roles will be designated based on gender, you'll have to kill left and right and unless you learned to enjoy it like Dark Ace. You won't laugh, make jokes and you'll be plagued with nightmares, and you'll be away a lot. It's better if I kept you as a Talon. Besides, there's the matter of…an HEIR…" She added, blushing profusely.

"I-well you need an heir to keep the throne; I heard the council here talk about over throwing you. I don't want that but…If you don't want me to rule with you then I guess there's no other way is there? For us to be together besides a servant and ruler relationship." He said sadly.

"Yes, I heard. When I said I could see and hear what anyone in the tower do I wasn't lying. But they'll certainly over throw me if I marry YOU. It took them forever to 'like' the idea of having Dark Ace as the next emperor and-this never came up in a conversation but…my grandmatother decided on Dark Ace and I didn't have a say and neither did the council anyway since her decisions were final and to be followed to the letter. She chose him to be the other 'party' who produces an heir based on his abilities and accomplishments. They would never accept a half Cycloniss and half Lightning Strike baby as the heir to the throne after me."

"I see. Well i guess that…I will retire from the army and live as a farmer or something.

'Well…now that I think about it, the war _would_ end if we did get married. Your father united all of the squadrons once; everyone listened to him and would still were he alive. Everyone would listen to _you_."

"Hmm..."

"Dark Ace is going to be less than pleased. Becoming Emperor is a huge promotion."

"Wait does this mean you're saying yes?!"

"I-I think so-I mean yes, wait should we do this over?" Cycloniss chuckles. Aerrow smiles.

"Lark Cyclonis, would do me the honor being the happiest man in Atmos?"

"YES! We'll deal with mutiny if there is one. But you'll unite 'Atmos' under the Cyclonian flag right?"

"Yes, I will unite Atmos under our flag and if there is civil war I will just kill them, after all, the Queen's words are the law."

"Mmm, that's my Talon…" Arrow smiles.

* * *

 **Sorry, sorry! I'm very sowwy…**

I hoped you enjoyed this and I will DEFNITELY have another chapter up by friday. CrimsonAce and I have collaborated before but I published this fic before the one from before but I'm editing it and publishing it's 1rst chapter on friday as well.

 ** _Please leave a review and tell us of the quality of our plot and my_ _writing. It will help me to improve, more than you think! ;)_**

 ** _With infinite love forever,_**

 ** _MYSTERY READER_**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven-

 _Previously on Storms Made us..._

Dark Ace had been too confident about the security of his place as the next Emperor; the man had never thought that his nephew would get in his wy let lone steal what he believes is meant for him. He expected nothing but loyalty, he expected it. He raised him himself. After Cycloniss let him know she wasn't going to go through with the last edict of the late Empress, Dark Ace stormed out and sought revenge on Aerrow. He and Aerrow battle it out but Dark Ace won, at least that's what he thought.

Lucky for him Cycloniss was headed his way but she was temporarily interrupted with news that Piper had escaped. She runs to demand an explanation from Aerrow but forgets about all that when she sees him bleeding to death on the cold, hard ground. Aerrow, passsed out, she surmises it was Piper's doing and begins the war ahead of schedule annoucing a huge reward for whoever slays THAT girl, completely unaware Dark Ace was who did this to Aerrow. During this time, Aerrrow recieved medical attention, he and Cycloniss got engaged and are now bathing in bliss…for now.

* * *

Dark Ace grinned all the way to his battleship, pushing away and cyclonian who didn't get out of the way fast enough, just itching to kill. It would be in everone's best interest to not anger him as he was now.

"Um…Dark Ace sir?" A cyclopean stuttered. Dark Ace looked down on him, and gave an irritated growl.

"Call me Master."

"Yes, Master Dark Ace!" Dark Ace chuckled.

"All of the Generals have gathered in the War room. They are asking for you, uh, Master Dark Ace sir!"

* * *

"What is it." He said as soon as he entered. Four Generals stood around the table in the center, including General Chicken Feather.

"Now is the time-"

"I know. Aerrow is dead and-"

"Aerrow isn't dead." Dark Ace looked up with a seemingly blank expression.

"Not only is Aerrow alive but that he and the Empress are engaged." Dark Ace growled loudly.

" _WHAT?!_ I THOUGHT I TOOK CARE OF HIM FOR GOOD?!"

"It may not be a good time to go ahead as planned-"

"Nonesense, we've waited for this moment for too long!"

"Dark Ace has failed-"

"I did NOT! I'm tired of waiting for the right time. It ends tonight!" The Generals nod in agreement.

"Our personal armies are at the ready."

"They have replaced everyone in the tower as planned."

"And they will take over the tower while all of Cyclonia's army is at war with Atmos."

"That child made the mistake of leaving herself unprotected…" One of them chuckled creepily.

"All the soldiers know what to do, it'll go without a hitch."

"Good." Dark Ace started. "I'm going to end them both myself-huh?" He turned to the door, thinking he might have heard it opening or closing.

"What is it?"

"It's nothing."

Unbeknownst to them, Aerrow had snuck out of the medical ward to keep tabs on the plot and those involved.  
- _Unprotected? She is never alone_ _…_

 _It's unfair I have to lose another father…to have to kill him myself_ …-He squeezed his eyes shut.

 _-But I can't save him. It's out of my control_.-

When he returned he found Cycloniss sitting on the edge of his bed, arms and legs crossed, moving her foot but stopping when he entered.

- _Those purple eyes_ _…_ -

"Cycloniss!" He cried, happy to see her. She cocked an eyebrow at him.

"What were you doing?"

"Finding out more about…"

"…and?"

"It's happening tonight while you're distracted with the war."

"Tsk. How insulting." Cycloniss started tapping her foot again, but the way she did was scary. It was if she was counting down.

"Do you know when exactly?"

"Not exactly but I know you aren't safe all alone." She lifted her eyes slightly, saw him fisting his hands so hard they shook and his knuckles were white. She lifted her head to look at him.

"Are you scared."

"They've replaced everyone here with one of their own." Cycloniss sighed with a flat smile.

"If only Dark Ace knew how miserable he would be, sitting in my chair." She said, looking out the window, at the red sky.

"It's sad." Arrow sighed, hanging his head for a few seconds as tribute.

"I don't want to kil him either."

"You love him."

"…I don't know. It's been so long. He was my confidant up until Granmother told me we were betrothed. He was there, I knew he had known all along. He changed. I tried to keep him, but he sometimes acted on his own. I tried to be stricter, but looking at him always made me endure a storm of sadness and hate. Is it stupid of me not to be able to find it in me to blame him?"

"…I don't think so. He killed my father; I suffered having to be grown up when I didn't know what that was or meant. But since I joined he was nothing but nice to me, stern but...good, like a father. I don't blame him for anything."

"I blame…the world and yet that's wrong too. It's all out of everyone's control. Oh well. This is how it ends."

 _~At least you won't have to continue existing…an unfortunately pitiful human…~_

"What's the plan." _  
_  
"Most likely he'll come straight for me." She noticed the ships lifting off through the window. The noise of all the turbines sounded like a storm of rampid thunder.

"Let's hurry, find the regent, he should still be on my side, and wait in the throne room."

* * *

According to plan they found him, and of course he was still fond of her, much to her relief. He had no choice, to be part of the plan or not, but he agreed as if he did.

"Send word to the battleship headed to Bluster. Tell them to tie something around their arms, to distinguish them from the insurgents. They are to return to Cyclonia and start attacking all of the soldiers in it. After that, do to Terra Screech and have the general send an order to all generals. At 2000 hours they are to attack the terras and seize the people in one area, minimal damage as possible but Don't, Fail. Or I'll trap them in that terra forever."

"Understood Master."

~It's all in his hands. I trust him.~ Cycloniss thought to herself as she waited on her throne. She never had to rely on trust. She ruled with fear, just like the other Cycloniss's. But it was power that moved people.

"Are you scared?" Arrow asked softly.

"I don't feel anything, I'm just thinking."

"About what?"

"About how there will always be resistence no matter how one rules. I'm going to make them all pay. Then I might finally have peace-"

"CYCLONISS!"

* * *

I know I broke my promise…I should really do something about this *nervous laughter*

A shout out to MusicMan564 who joined our humble following a few days ago, thanks a lot!

If you all love this then you might like **Forgotten** , Crimson's OC story, or **Starlight StarBright** , my OC's story. His takes place in the universe, mine is a fan transported type of thing. The first chapter's are up.

The next chapter will be the last chapter. I'm so saaaad! \\./ *sniff*

 ** _With infinite love forever,_**

 ** _MYSTERY READER_**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter Twelve-

A massive red energy blast blew through the double doors.

"CYCLONISS!" Dark Ace yelled as he entered.

"Dark Ace. So glad you could join us." Cycloniss responded, a pleasant smile on her face. By then Dark Ace's men caught up and filed into the room, staffs at the ready.

"So you were expecting me."

"You really are overly confident. That's your weakness." He gritted his teeth.

"You really didn't think it would be so easy to overthrow me did you?" Suddenly, those she sent for, came in from the opposite side of the room.

"I'm going have what is rightfully mine!" He screamed.

"NOW!" Cycloniss ordered.

The two groups clashed, Arrow jumped into the enemy's side of the room, while Dark Ace and Cycloniss charged at each other.

"It's over!"

"I've only begun!"

* * *

"The Empress and Black Arrow won. He is the Emperor we have now. Atmos is..."

"What happened to the Sky Kights Daddy!" the man's son asked urgently.

"They don't fly anymore. They're around but…scattered, wings cut off. It's no use, they'd drop like flies if they tried to fight."

"Can I be a Sky Knight?!"

"No." His father deadpanned.

THE END

 **I hope you'll return to see us at our new** **collab FORGOTTEN and visit me at Starlight Star Bright, Welcome, or What A Wonderful Life, my other Storm Hawks fics!**

 **The publication of my Storm Hawks podcast will be pushed back for about a bit, I'll post an announcement here.**


	13. Chapter 13

_This is just the conversation my friend and I had when coming up with the title, enjoy!_

* * *

 **Crimson** \- Btw I read the fanfic, it's awesome how you told the story.

 **MYST** \- Thanks! :D

*blows smoke off fingertips* XD

 **Crimson** \- You're welcome. Btw did you come up with a title yet?

 **MYST** \- No not yet. You?

 **Crimson** \- Hmm...

 _Storm Hawks The Rise of Black Arrow_.

 **MYST** \- Hmmmm…

 **Crimson** \- What do you think it should be?

 **MYST** \- Something that represents the twists. Finn and Piper, Arrow and Cycloniss, and Dark Ace's betrayal.

 **Crimson** \- Hmm I can't think of anything WBU?

 **MYST** \- _We're Just Kids_ ?

 **Crimson** \- _A Squadron's betrayal_.

 **MYST** \- _Misunderstanding_

 _Unexpected_

Oh geez, uh…

Wait! It's secretly all about Cycloniss so how about _Cycloniss_ like the greek classic Agenemon?

 **Crimson** \- Hmm dang this is hard

 **MYST** \- XD. How 'bout _Long Live Cyclonia_?

 **Crimson** \- Yes that works

 **MYST** \- The terras do get stolen back so...

 **Crimson** \- Yeah.

 **MYST** \- You suuuure?

 **Crimson** \- Hey, you get the final say. I'm okay with it.

 **MYST** \- "careful, you'll spoil me…"

 **Crimson** \- Ha...

 **MYST** \- Well, _Spoils_? It's less of a give away.

 **Crimson** \- Oh, I got it: _Age of Darkness_ (a spoof of age of heroes) btw don't include the brackets

 **MYST** \- _Age of Anti-Heroes_

 **Crimson** \- Which suggestion do you like?

 **MYST** \- Spoof, isn't it similar to parody?

 **Crimson** \- It is isn't it?

 **MYST** \- Well our story isn't funny at all so...

 **Crimson** \- Yeah. True.

 **MYST** \- Yeah so...

 **Crimson** \- Well it is about Cyclonis.

 **MYST** \- Dude I want honesty okay?

 **Crimson** \- IK

 **MYST** \- So _Cyclones_ then.

 **Crimson** \- Sure.

 **MYST** \- Well you said so.

 **Crimson** \- As it seems to describe how their lives change like a cyclone in a way.

As they were enemies but became allies.

So that fits.

 **MYST** \- _Storms Made Us_! Eeee! XD

 **Crimson** \- That's even better!

I like that as it represents our plot and our fave villain

 **MYST** \- I know right?!

* * *

 _So I hoped you enjoyed this little extra, I'll now note that I may add a few more chapters that I would have added had I thought of fleshing out the development of Aerrow's and Cycloniss' relationship in the_ _beginning._ 'may'.


End file.
